Never Thought
by coly456
Summary: Artemis never thought she would fall for Kid Mouth, but one thing leads to another...
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

Never thought

"No!" I shouted as I saw kid flash run in front of me his back turned toward Cheshire as the three poison knives that were meant for me were now stuck in his back but as fast as he came he was gone to fight off someone new.  
"Don't worry sister the poison isn't to deadly." Cheshire said and I knew there was a smirk on her face hidden behind her mask. "Let's go!"  
Her shout echoed around the whole canon we were currently fighting in and soon all her henchmen and her were gone, just as the left an explosion was heard and M'gan fell to her knees holding her head.  
"The bioship! She's hurt!" M'gan shouted as we all ran to the ship there were holes all over the ship and aqualad had to put out the fire.  
"How long until you can repair her." he asked in his soothing voice.  
"I'm not sure probably all night she's like a human she needs to rest." M'gan put her hand on the ship her eyes glowing I could see the ship moving to repair herself.  
"We will just have to camp out here then." robin said then contacted batman who said the league was busy on missions so they were stuck. That was when I noticed how unusually quiet it was.  
"Where's Wally?" I asked my voice laced with concern (although if anyone pointed it out I would deny it) as I looked around. "Cheshire got him with her knives we have to find him!" I ran off and I heard them billowing and felt the manual link get setup. Soon everything was dark and as I was walking I tripped and heard someone groan.  
"Wally?"  
'I found him' I screamed in my head.  
He was lying on his back even in the dark I could see he was paler then usual and his skin which was normally hot was to hot even for him. "Can you move at all?" I asked my hand on his cheek making him look me in the eye.  
"n-not on my own." he whispered his words coming out choked. "stupid cat." he muttered which made me laugh.  
"Come on." I lifted his arm over my shoulders and pulled him up to his feet. "Damn Baywatch could you weight more!"  
"all muscle babe." I heard the smile in his voice  
"in your drea-"  
I was suddenly jerked to the ground when he fell onto his knees his breathing heavy "come one it's not that much farther."  
His clenched his hand into a fist his fingers digging into the dirt.  
We stood back up him leaning on me more, I noticed he gotten taller than he was before  
'this boy is not light!'  
I heard M'gan giggle and Robins cackle in my head. When we got to the ship I saw everyone sitting around a small fire not big enough to hurt Kaldur or M'gan but big enough to keep them warm. Connor stood up and grabbed Wally pulling onto his back walking him to the fire. I realized my arm had his blood on it from where my arm was wrapped around his back.  
"We have to clean the wounds on his back and keep him next to the fire. His body will burn off most the toxins but we have to stop the bleeding the poison slows healing. Wally I need to roll you over to your stomach."  
He nodded his head "Anything you want beautiful." The words came out as a whisper but I heard then and I'm sure superboy did as well.  
After rolling him over M'gan and I unzipped the back of his costume so we could uncover his bloody back. His mask and mine had long since been abandoned simply because they were already covered in dirt or dried blood. Besides the three cuts in his back he also seemed to have bruises on his sides I frowned.  
'Definitely have to help him train more.' I thought looking at the discolored skin a deep scowl on my lips,  
"Heard that." Wally mumbled his eyes still closed but a smirk on his lips.  
"Here's some clean water." Kaldur handed me a bucket of water and what looked to be a torn piece of Robin's cape. I ripped the piece of cloth in half handing one to M'gan we dipped the cloth into the water then started cleaning off his wounds causing a hiss to escape kid flash's mouth. The blood I noticed had already stopped and he wouldn't need stitches thanks to his accelerated healing. When he was all cleaned up we zipped up his costume then rolled him back over. I noticed he shivered slightly but his skin still felt as though it was on fire.

"I will go get water for us to drink I am sure we are all dehydrated." Kaldur walked off towards wherever the water was.  
"I'm going to get some food; hopefully I'll find some kind of animal we can cook." Connor jumped off to go into the woods.  
"Robin and I are going to help the bioship; will you be okay Artemis watching him?" M'gan asked me looking at Wally with a concerned expression I smiled up at her and waved my hand nonchalantly.  
"Of course he's almost sleeping I'll be fine."

They walked over to the ship to where their voices were distant but not too far from where Wally and I sat. Lifting his head I moved it onto my lap so he would hopefully be more comfortable than laying his head on the ground.

"Thank you." He whispered softly eyes still closed as he lay on my lap his shivering stopped slightly from the fire and my body heat.

"For what, if I had watched Cheshire this would've never happened."

He sighed when I ran my fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft –another fact I will deny- and he shifted closer to me his body still shivering with fever. I felt his head and almost pulled my hand back he felt so hot. His face was flushed but he looked to be calm and relaxed.

"I guess, but you're watching me now and helping so I thanked you, that and your comfy." His words came out slow and soon his breathing deepened telling me his was asleep which was good because he can't see the blush on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice

Never thought

Soon I realized how late it had gotten. The bioship was only half done with repairs and I could already tell that it was around midnight if not later. Connor had found us food which we ate and saved some for Wally we had woke him up but the smell of it made him sick.

"This isn't good, he won't eat and he's basically just puking up nothing." I exclaimed rubbing Wally's back to help calm him down a little more.

"I'm…fine." He had to space his words out because he was gasping for breath moving.

"Here I have an I.V. drip for him." Robin put the tube into his vein on his arm causing him to groan. "It will help him sleep."

Kid flash was asleep within minutes as he lay there by the fire I couldn't help but stare. It's been about three months since I joined the team and Wally had grown on me. He was a few inches taller than he was a filled out a little more in the shoulders giving him a more manly appearance, but he still acted like a kid most the time.  
"Are you sure the toxins will not kill him." Kaldur asked causing me to look towards him from where I was absent mindedly stroking Wally's his hair.

"Each of her knives are made for a normal human and three would kill a normal human one would only slow them down long enough to get away, however Wally's body temperature is much higher so the toxins should burn right out of his system as if her were a normal human and only had one dose. Of course that could still take two or three days."

We all sat silently taking in the information. My father made me take a class on different poisons, antidotes, sedatives anything that could slow or kill an enemy of course I never used them. Much.

"He's sweating that's a good sign." Robin said looking at his best friend from across the fire.

Taking a new piece of Boy wonders cape I put water on it and wiped at Wally's face cleaning off the sweat and dirt that was there. His breathing was labored and his eyebrows squeezed together every now and again in what my guess was pain.  
"I don't understand. Cheshire is your sister why throw those knives knowing they would kill." Kaldur asked looking over at me.

"Simple she saw how Kid idiot here tried to protect us all when we were in trouble, I was the closest to him she knew he was faster than the knives." I looked at him when he shifted slightly groaning. "She also knows how speedsters work she's smart in that way observant, she really they were meant for him, to slow him down."

Everyone eventually went into the bioship leaving Wally and I outside only because the fire would hurt the bioship and Wally needed it to help heat his body. He coughed in my lap blood dripping out of his mouth the poison was taking effect. He groaned again.

"Baywatch; you okay?" I asked softly running my fingers through his hair again.

"I feel like I'm burning." He whispered his face making a grimace his eyes opening to look up at me as he placed his hand on his stomach "I'm also starving." His stomach gurgled in response.

"Do you have anything in your compartments to eat?" I immediately opened the compartment on his wrist glad to see a few snacks he always has with him. "Here I'll break pieces so you can ear."

He nodded his head and then I feed him pieces of the bar until he said he couldn't eat anymore when there was only half the bar left.

"I'm still hungry but if I eat more now I think I'll be sick again." His face turned pale at the thought. "Damn it hurts."

"The poison gives you a fever your body is fighting it though causing you to feel like you're on fire. The feeling of the pain is probably what's making you sick."

"Thanks again beautiful." He smirked at me.

"Ye-yeah no problem, anytime Kid flirt." I told him smiling back blushing. I wiped his face again with the water hoping to distract myself and him with the action. When I looked back he seemed to be asleep so I started running my fingers through his hair again.

"That feels nice, makes me sleepy" he trailed off into a yawn then frowned when I'm sure the deep breath caused him pain.

"You should be fine in the latest three days."

He whispered something but I couldn't hear him so I leaned closer when he said it again I leaned in again only to be shocked when he lifted his face to meet mine, his lips where soft and gentle on mine. They radiated warmth and when he reached his hand up to intertwine it with my hair I practically melted into him at the feeling.

"I've been waiting to do that." He lay back down on my lap laughing slightly at my shocked face.

"But you hate me." I whispered back running my fingers through his hair again smiling despite myself my hair was flipped over my shoulder and he was playing with the ends of it.

"No I just like seeing you fired up. You're my Spitfire." He whispered.

I made a confused face but he closed his eyes "Go to sleep Kid Kisser." He smiled at my new name and I pecked his lips quickly and watched him sleep until I feel asleep to my head lying on his chest my back hunched over.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice

Never thought

Waking up I realized I was in a bed and not outside anymore. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around. I was in the cave in my room. Quickly I ran out of the room into the TV room where everyone was sitting except for Wally.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About four hours we got the bioship up and running when you fell asleep KF is in the med bay if you want to see him he's probably asleep they gave him a lot of meds." Robin had one of his all knowing smirks on his face but I still turned around and walked towards the med bay easily finding kid flashes room.

"Wally?" he stirred a little when I said his name but his eyes stayed closed.

I rolled a chair up next to him and sat down, slowly I took his hand he was still hot but I could tell his fever went down. I stroked my thumb over his hand just sitting there watching him until his head turned towards me and his eyes blinked open.

"Hey" he croaked his voice hoarse from sleep but he still cracked a smile.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" I squeezed his hand smiling back.

"I've been better but I feel better than I did before I'm just groggy."

"That's understandable." I laid my head on my crossed arms my chin propped on my arms as I looked at him. He had more color to his face and his eyes were brighter than they were earlier. "You should go back to sleep." I whispered watching as his eyes dropped but he opened them when I said that.

"I'm tired of sleeping I've been doing it on again of again for hours now." He yawned making me laugh at him.

"Well if you didn't get yourself poisoned we wouldn't have that problem."

There was silence for awhile as we both sat there starring at or intertwined hands. My face flushed slightly to think I was holding his hand and didn't care who saw just that he was getting better.

"Are you okay?" he asked me causing me to glance into his eyes, "I know the story you told the team was a lie about your sister those knives weren't meant for me we both know if they were I would be dead."

Sighing I pulled my hand away and looked at my lap trying to stop the tears that were building in my eyes.

"They wanted me to work for them and I said no, she got angry yelling at me for leaving her to work with our dad. I didn't want the team to worry and take me off missions just because my sister and I had a family disagreement."

"But are you okay?" Looking into his eyes again I saw the sincerity in them. The question was so simple and I tried to answer it but my throat closed and my eyes started tearing up once again making me stay quiet and try to blink back the tears when one slipped and dripped down my face and onto Wally's hand that was closest to me.

"I fight her all the time, she has never tried to kill me at least not like she did yesterday. I can handle my dad doing that but Jade she was different she still cared." More tears leaked down my face I felt Wally's hand cup my cheek and wipe tears away with his thumb before he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed with him.

Laying my head on his chest I cried for the first time in a very long time. I knew later on I would regret doing this but right now all I thought about was the fact that my older sister had wanted me dead if she still did or not I don't know but I knew it still hurt to think that is what she had wanted hours ago.

"Sorry I didn't mean to break down like that." I went to move but he pulled me back.

"I care about you Arty, besides you needed that cry and now we both need sleep so go to sleep." He smirked at me but laid back and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered falling asleep next to him.

"Well aren't you two cozy." I heard robin and his cackle cause me to sit up and then fall off the small bed

"Ouch, look troll wonder don't do that!" I yelled standing up and glaring daggers at the cackling boy on the other side of Wally's bed.

"Ugh… shut up." Wally's eyes fluttered open as he looked at the two of us. I immediately softened and smiled at him slightly causing him to smile back.

"Anyway I came to tell KF that he was free to leave to eat that's what Black Canary said any way and that he shouldn't move around too much but that he doesn't have to stay in bed all day."

He left then cackling all the way down the hallway.

"Good because I am starving!" Wally shouted and moved to get up wincing. "Damn I feel like I was hit by a truck." He finally stood up I noticed he only had a pair of red loose sweat pants and no shirt. "Come on lets go get some food."

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the kitchen "Slow down or you'll tire yourself out before you even get there." I laughed at him when he slowed down but gave me a puppy dog face.

Getting to the kitchen Wally started walking around to get food.

"Stop I'll get your food you sit down okay." He sat at the bar tapping his fingers on his legs and the table top.

"Okay here." I place cereal in front of him along with and apple and a banana. "And don't eat to fast it may make you sick again."

"Okay mom." He said sarcastically then devoured all the food in front of him.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating to he was done everything and I was hardly done at all. I felt a blush bloom on my face when I noticed he was looking at me while I ate.

"What?" I snapped when I saw him still looking at me.

"Nothing just waiting for you to be done." He shrugged his shoulders then made a face before standing up and leaning his head over the trash can hen puking up whatever he just ate causing me to push my bowl away from myself.

Standing up I walked over to him rubbing his back until he was done. He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then got a glass of water rinsing out his mouth.

"I told you not to eat too fast." I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him as he rubbed his stomach. Rolling my eyes I walked over to the fridge and grabbed vanilla pudding and handed it to him then led him to the TV room to eat it so we could sit and watch TV. That moment in time I was shocked Wally West, Kid Flash, did something slow and not just anything but actually ate slowly.

"I'm still starving." He groaned holding his stomach "Can I have another please" he looked at me with a puppy dog pout batting his long eyelashes at me.

"Fine but if you eat too much you might get sick again."

"Yeah why is that I thought Canary said it would be fine for me to eat."

"Simple the poison is still in you, but you don't have to lay around and normally the poison makes the person sick so they can't eat and when they do it won't stay down so for someone who will eat a whole house in three seconds that can cause problems." I handed him a chocolate pudding this time and watched him eat half of it before he set it down on the table.

"I hate this." He grumbled and leaned over so his elbows were on his knees.

"Here" I placed a pillow on my lap then pulled him so he was lying down on the couch. "This better?"

He nodded his head yes as he closed his eyes and sighed. Absentmindedly I starting rubbing his stomach in circles while watching TV not noticing I was doing it until he laughed slightly when I hit a ticklish spot on his side.

"You ticklish?"

And with just those two words a war broke out.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice

Never thought

An hour later so making the time currently ten o'clock pm I found myself under Wally breathing heavy and my face flushed. Now not in the way you think simply I started tickling him and then he started tickling me and sadly he won, so now we were both on the floor in front of the couch smiling wide smiles and breathing heavy.

"Apparently your ticklish to." He smirked and slid his fingers lightly across my stomach causing me to suck in air and a blush to bloom on my face. Then he leaned down and captured my lips with his kissing me slow at first and then it was rough which I really did not mind because I kissed back just as much. Breaking away from my lips he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Wally, stop." I whispered not really wanting him to stop.

"Yes beautiful?" he smirked at me when he sat up then frowned.

"What is this? What are we doing?"

Confusion crossed his face and my face fell. This was nothing to him I knew it; all he wanted was someone to make out with anytime he wanted.

"I don't really know." He whispered looking down at me.

"I'm not going to be your little toy Wally!" I shoved him off me and stood up walking to the exit. "Tell me when you want something real, and not a game."

"Artemis!" he stood up but quickly sat back down with a groan.

Quickly I walked to the zeta tubes and left going home feeling slightly bad that I had left him there by himself.

"Artemis is that you Hun?" my mother said wheeling into the room. Her smile faded when she saw the look on my face."What's wrong?"

"Kid Flash that's what! That stupid boy kissing me then thinking it was all a game!" I yelled flopping myself onto the couch and she rolled herself up next to it putting her hand on my knee/

"What is it Artemis, tell me."

So I explained to her everything how Wally and I hated each other and the mission and then how he kissed me and couldn't answer me when I asked what we were he didn't have an answer.

"Did you let him answer you?" my mother looked at me knowingly "Or did you walk away like normal."

"I walked away." I mumbled looking at my hands that were folded in my lap "But he didn't seem like he was going to give me an answer."

"Now what you are going to do is march your archer but back there tell him sorry for running out and let him explain." She gave me a glare telling me that if I refused I would have hell so I sighed and stood up and walked towards the door going back to mount justice.

Walking into the cave I saw everyone in the Cave except Wally.

"Where's Kid mouth?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"KF went home he said he would be more comfortable sleeping there he didn't look to good but he wouldn't let us stop him."

"Okay well if he comes back tell him I was looking for him."

The next few days were like that every time I would come to the Cave either Wally wouldn't be there or he would ignore me. This was starting to piss me off.

Now it was a week later and we were all sitting in the cave on a Friday night for our annual movie night M'gan wanted us to start doing. Wally sat across the room and every time I looked at him I saw he was avoiding my eye sight.

"That's it!" I stood up slamming the popcorn bowl on the table "Wally if you're going to spend your time trying to avoid me then I want nothing to do with you either!" and I walked off again.

I sat in my room cleaning and fixing arrows, when someone walked in.

"What do you want?" looking up I saw Wally standing there glancing around the room nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you." He looked at the arrows in my hands "But not when you have them in your hands." With a gust of wind the arrows were gone and he was sitting on my bed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then talk." I growled angrily at him crossing my arms glaring at him.

"Arty, I know your mad about what happened the other day, but your question caught me off guard." He looked down at the floor a light color of pink dusting his face. "I like you maybe more then I should but I didn't know how to tell you so instead I showed you, now I know however I should've done both and I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner."

Looking at his face I could see his eyebrows scrunch together as if he were concentrating really hard on the carpet in my room. I smiled slightly and grabbed his hand in mine.

"I like you too Wally and I know you tried to tell me the other day but I wouldn't listen. Sorry."

The smile on his face made me blush. He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug making me laugh at him.

"Good, because Arty you're my Spitfire."

My eyebrows rose as I stared at him with a confused face

"What the hell is a Spitfire?"

"Remember Kent Nelson? Well he told me to find a girl or as he said Spitfire one that won't let me get away with nothing." He smiled at me and played with the endings of my hair. "I personally think it's you."

"That's sweet of you to think that."

I leaned in and kissed him then not realizing how much I missed the feel of his lips on mine until now. I felt him smile into the kiss making me smile back.

"My Spitfire."

"Yes, Yes I am" I smiled at him wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice

Never thought

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly as I started walking towards my apartment's door. I groaned when I felt a wave of dizziness come over me and had to catch myself on the back of the sofa before I toppled over.

"Artemis you look awful." My mom said looking at me from her wheelchair. "Go change and go back to sleep I'll call the school and tell them you are sick." She wheeled her way towards the phone.

I didn't argue I walked back to my room put on the warmest pajamas I could find and slid into bed.

The only time I actually got out of bed was to use the bathroom and to eat soup; even then I was reluctant to move.

"Artemis someone's here to see you." My mom said as she wheeled herself into the room and I heard someone walk in behind her.

"Thanks Mrs. Crock." My eyes shot open when I heard Wally's voice.

It's been a month since we had started dating and Wally absolutely loves my mom and her cooking.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" My voice was hoarse but all Wally did was smile at me and walk towards the bed after my mom left the room.

"I called your cell after school when you weren't there when I went to pick you up and your mom answered saying you were sick so I decided to stop by." He kneeled down next to my bed and pecked my lips and I shivered when I felt the heat of his skin close to me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it "Come here."

He smiled and climbed onto the bed behind me wrapping his arms around my waist "How you feeling." He whispered into my ear.

"Awful, and you're going to get sick you know."

"I can't get sick. No speedsters do." He pulled me closer to him and inhaled deeply then sighed.

"Lucky." I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest "you're so warm." I sighed into his chest closing my eyes to sleep.

"I know, I barely feel cold at all anymore." His voice sounded sad.

I opened my eyes to look up at him and saw his sad eyes "why would that make you sad."

"I don't know really, I mean I guess I just miss being cold in the winter, I always just feel warm, except in the summer then everything is just hot."

"Well I'm glad I have my own personal heater." I kissed his throat the only place I could reach without moving much.

"As long as I'm yours, now sleep." He chuckled as I moved closer keeping my arms bent in the front of me so they would be against his chest keeping them warm to.

Waking up the next morning I realized I was still warm and opening my eyes I saw Wally still laying there beside me sound asleep.

"Wally! What are you still doing here?" I whispered shoving his shoulder and then I coughed. "Damn forgot I was sick." My head was pounding.

"Arty, you okay." He asked his voice hoarse with sleep as he sat up slightly and robbed his left eye his right one barely open.

"Yeah what are you still doing here though? My mom will be upset." I whispered as I brushed my hair from my face.

He reached up and slid his fingers through my hair causing me to close my eyes and sigh "Don't worry my mom thinks I'm at the cave and your mom said I was okay to be here, she trust's me." He whispered then looked at the table by my bed most likely reading the time.

"What time is it?" I asked closing my eyes and moving closer to him.

"Noon, your mom left Advil and water for you on the table."

I turned and swallowed the pills and gulped down the water not realizing how thirsty I was.

"I'm going to head to the Cave soon I told Rob, I'd help him with his bike although I'm sure he can handle it on his own."

"When will he tell us his secret identity I mean he's the only one that doesn't trust us?" my lips formed frown thinking about how he always wears his shades.

"Well I know for a fact your closer to figuring it out then anybody is." He smiled a knowing smile then sat up and climbed over me. "I have to go he will be wondering where I am."

"I want to come." I sat up then stood up and walked slowly to my closet.

"Just stay in your pj's beautiful you can lounge on the couch with M'gan and Zatanna."

He grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. "I have to at least brush my hair."

Then the weirdest thing happen he gave me a huge smile and said he would do it before I knew what was happening her was sitting me down on the bed and was running a brush through my hair slowly making my eyes drift shut.

"Okay nice and brushed now let's go." He pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me to the transporter after we left a note for my mom.


End file.
